User talk:Elmatos
Welcome, Elmatos! Hello and welcome to the League of Legends Wiki. I hope you like the place and choose to join our work. Feel free to join the useskin=oasis}} Chat and interact with other editors. Here are a few good links for newcomers: * Please read our Manual of Style and other policies for guidelines on contributing. *Internal pages: ** Things to cleanup ** Things to edit ** League of Legends Wiki's forum ** Forum:Game discussion ** *External Wikipedia pages: **How to edit a page **Contributing **Editing, policy, conduct, and structure tutorial **How to write a great article On talk pages, please remember to sign your posts using four tildes (~~~~) or the signature button. I hope you enjoy editing here and being a League of Legends Wikian! If you have any questions, feel free to contact me on my talk page, or on useskin=oasis}} the live chat. Happy editing! NeonSpotlight (talk) 14:30, October 15, 2013 (UTC) Tormented Soil The fact the in-game tooltip lists damage per second is not relevant - the ability deals damage every half second. Emptylord (talk) 21:05, November 12, 2013 (UTC) Percentage Scaling Ratios Please do not change all the percentage scaling ratios. We have it written differently to visually differ from flat scaling ratios, and there are a few champion these differences are needed (i.e. ). I thank you for wanting to improve the wiki, but if you notice a large scale theme on the wiki, before completely changing it, at least ask a mod or go into the chat room and ask why it's like a certain design before changing it. I hope you have a nice day and I look forward to see more helpful contributions in the future. ClariS (talk) 21:08, November 24, 2013 (UTC) More Instructions Hello there Elmatos. Great to hear from you and I'll gladly answer your question. WARNING, long wall of text. But before I begin, I want to be sure there is no misunderstanding between us. The term 'flat scaling' that I keep using just means, it's a flat amount, like if I had 200 AP, 5% of 200 would be 10 extra damage. hence it's just a flat 10 damage. While a percentage scaling would be, you would have gain 10% and this damage will change a lot more depending on a lot other variables. Anyways, off to answer your questions. The simple answer is, there is no difference in the math. For example, compared to will yield the same number, which is completely intended. There is no reason to make the math any harder for any viewer. But, as I stated before, we use the different scaling to differentiate from a flat scaling from a percentage scaling visually. LONG ANSWER: We wanted the viewer to be able to quickly identify what was percentage scaling and what was flat. At first, we had it all abilities with ability power scaling as because we just assumed it would be obvious (to be fair, most of them are obvious), but then we began to have a issues for the champion and since they had an ability that damaged a champion base off of the percentage health (with almost no base), but had 100% scaling. Clearly, so many of the causally commentators kept writing how broken those abilities were because they believed those scaling were based on percentage. Some time after that, many people kept changing those two ratio in other to quickly inform random readers that, 'hey, these are flat, not percentage', but they weren't noticeable or cluttered up the small space a lot. So, after talking it with the other mods, I choose this version of writing percentage scaling as because it's visually distinct from the other (so not easy to mistaken) and it basically means the same thing. It's still simple to understand the meaning behind it and most people will understand it with a first glance. SHORT ANSWER: If you did not like my long winded answer, well, the short answer is, we keep it like this to keep it 'visually' distinct while being still easy on the eyes. Yes, it's a repeat of what I stated earlier. ---- & Now on to a second thing I want to talk to you about since you are new. First, . If you make a change to a champion damage and/or scaling, please add the patch notes. The reason why I revert it is because it has never been stated by patch notes, or forum or thread about these numbers going down, so when i see one person change it, I'm honestly assuming you're lying. Also, do you actually have a source on how you know these numbers are down? Is it really in game with those values? Third, about your change with . Along with elegance, we try to keep information in a stander area. Please do not move Lulu's speed boost in the 'leveling up' section. It's supposed to be reserved only for the 'ranking up' progression of the abilities. I realize you might have spotted other abilities with other things written in there, and my answer is, that's because when we overhauling the champion page template, the few helpers helping the change didn't know about it being reserve (I on the other-hand don't check all the champion pages so I know I miss a few of them). We're trying to have a format, but some people (such as yourself) change it and us mods don't catch on for a long while. Anyways, I think that is all I wanted to say. Once again, I still look forward to see you help out this wiki, and I apologize that I keep reverting things you do but I'm not trying to be a bad person or anything. I just been trying to get a structure within our templates. Thank you and any more questions, please feel free to ask. ClariS (talk) 21:39, November 25, 2013 (UTC)